


a gift

by g_xlatea



Category: DCU
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_xlatea/pseuds/g_xlatea
Summary: Dick Grayson is standing before her holding a wrapped package. Stephanie is extremely confused.Stephanie is included in a Robin tradition.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Dick Grayson
Kudos: 11





	a gift

Steph's just finished patrol when she's ambushed by Dick.

He's standing before her holding a wrapped package and she is extremely confused. This must show on her face, because he moves to explain.

"So I know it's late and it might not have much meaning for you at this time. But I wasn't even in Gotham at the time and then after I never got the chance so, this is for you."

He thrusts the package at her and she takes it. Inside is the pants-less Robin costume. She is even more confused now. She raises her eyebrow quizzically, waiting for an elaboration.

"It's my costume. I gave one to Jason and one to Tim, it's become a bit of a Robin tradition to be honest. I know I wasn't there for your run, but you were Robin and it wouldn't be right not to give you this."

Her eyes widen.

Her whole, admittedly short, run as Robin all she was told was that she wasn't enough. That she didn't have a right to the name. And then she was fired and she died, so that was that. No-one really considered her Robin anymore. (She wasn't sure if she considered herself Robin; those were amongst the best days of her life but Batgirl at least never felt like she was wearing a borrowed costume.)

Now here was the first Robin, unequivocally accepting her as one. This gift was the acceptance she never got (and never needed but always wanted). It was proof that she had been there, part of a dynamic duo, however short the actual time was. (Because Robin was a symbol and it didn't matter how long it was wielded, just that it was.)

"It might not be a time period you want to remember, so if you don't want it, you don't have to take it but-"

He is interrupted by Steph slamming into him. Buried into his shoulder, she says, so softly he barely catches it, "Thank you."

He smiles, and hugs her back.

**Author's Note:**

> You don't know how many feelings I have about Dick, Steph and the Robin mantle.


End file.
